Late Blooming Rose
by Raine20oo
Summary: He's the serious jounin. She's the fiesty spirit. He believes that fate dictates everything. She follows her own forged path. What happens if they start arguing for two minutes? They are so completely screwed.
1. Kiss & Tell

**I AM SO SORRY. SO SO SO SORRY. You guys must HATE me right now. And if I was you, I would hate me too. It's been two years. Two-fucking-years.  
... T^T Thank you guys so much. For everything. I can't believe I even got more than two reviews on the crap that was Late Blooming Rose. It had no plot, no point, it wasn't even crack.  
****Okay, maybe to couple is crack, but that doesn't matter. Anyways, I'm back, and hopefully I'll stay. My writing style is different, and hopefully a lot better. The plots different too, so no more 'suffocation by hug...'? What was I thinking? _Spur of the moment. _Yeah, definitely.  
So thanks, everyone that's still willing to give this story a chance, and enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

There were times in Ino's life that she couldn't help but feel that she truly hated her best friend Haruno Sakura. Most of those times were over stupid, childish things that made no difference within two years.

Sasuke had turned out gay; She had lost the bet that Shikamaru and Temari weren't going to date; Sakura had been completely wrong when she had denied Kakashi not liking her and vice versa. Little things like that.

Ino had thought that this was going to be one of those 'little things.' Something that would resolve itself within two years, maybe even sooner.

So Ino didn't make a big deal about Sakura asking her to deliver a package. Not _too_ big of a deal anyways. She had agreed, and little did she know that that _tiny _act of kindness was going to change everything.

"Wait. _What?_"

"The package is going to Hyuuga main house. You know where it is right?" Sakura cocked her head, voice oozing innocence. Sakura didn't wait for her to answer. "Of course you know where it is. Here's the package. It's due at nine in the morning."

Ino gaped like a fish, for once speechless. "You-… you-…!"

"Yes?" Sakura asked, voice still too _perfect._

"You _know _I hate that family! I refuse!" Ino crossed her arms, taking a step back into her shop. The shop was her safe house. Now if she could just somehow manage to lock her friend outside… Sakura's foot stopped the door from closing.

"You don't hate Hinata! And you already agreed!" Sakura whined. "I already told Shisou that _you _were delivering it!"

Ino let out a gasp. "You _didn't." _

"Yes, I did."

Ino's hands twitched as the blonde woman imagined strangling the life out of the pink-haired kunoichi. Sakura caught the movement, and laughed nervously.

"Now, now Ino. Just because you and Neji had a little fall out-"

"It wasn't little!" Ino almost screamed. "We tried to _KILL _each other!"

"You did not!"

"He had sealed over half of my chakra points by the time you and Naruto showed up! I was holding a kunai to his throat! And that's not considered _murderous? _Now you want me to go deliver a _package _to his front door! Are you _stupid?_" Ino sent glares at all the civilians that were now gaping at her.

"You don't have to _talk _to him. Or even see him!" Sakura's brow furrowed. Then a wicked smile curled on her face. "Unless you _want _to see him."

Ino just barely caught the 'psch' of disgust from an old woman walking by through her fury.

She dragged her so called 'childhood friend' inside the shop, red flashing through her vision. "He is the _last _person I _ever _want to see. Do you understand me?" she hissed, using her grip on the front of Sakura's shirt to pull her closer.

Sakura shrugged. "Are you sure? That man has a _fine _piece of ass if I do say so myself-"

"OUT." The shop shook with the force of Ino's voice. Sakura was out in less than a second.

"I'm glad we could have this talk," the pinkette grinned. "Thanks for agreeing to the delivery!"

Fury still lacing through her veins, Ino barely caught the words before Sakura was gone. "Wai- I NEVER AGREED!" she screamed out the door, but there was no reply. The old woman who was _still _taking her sweet time hobbling down the street sent her another dirty look. Ino barely caught the muttered, "Kids these days…" before she slammed the shop door shut.

It was at this point that Yamanaka Ino _truly _hated her best friend Haruno Sakura.

* * *

"You have to do _what _tomorrow?"

Half mushed, potato chip-spittle hit Ino in the face, causing her brow to furrow in disgust before she slowly wiped her face with the back of her hand.

She was _way_ too used to this.

"I have to deliver a confidential package for one Hyuuga asshole to the Hyuuga main compound."

A quiet 'tch' made her gaze turn to her long time teammate and friend Nara Shikamaru. He looked disgruntled, though it was probably from being made to water the flowers. He met her gaze steadily, brown eyes showing boredom and asked, "You mean Hyuuga NejI?"

More chip-spittle hit Ino in the face as Chouji sputtered in shock. "_Sakura _asked you to do this?" he exclaimed as Ino moved away before she was hit by more half-eaten food.

"Yeah, she did." Ino grabbed a rag from behind the cash register, and started swiping the counter. She ignored a pointed glare sent to her by Shikamaru.

It would _not _hurt his lazy ass to water some flowers. Really.

"Did you… maybe… do something to her? I mean, you tried to _kill _each other last time you exchanged words with that guy," Chouji pointed out rather unhelpfully.

"I don't know, Chouji. I thought she would be grateful for eternity at least after I found her her soulmate," Ino murmured confused. Shikamaru seemed to have thought of something she hadn't, for he chuckled. "I can't believe you don't see it." He told her, covering up his lazy snickers with one hand.

"It's not funny!" she practically yelled, turning a furious shade of red. "We _hate _each other. _Hate. _The Hyuuga might've blown off what they called 'a simple training exercise' to save face publicly, but that was _no _training stunt."

"What happened again? I hadn't thought you guys had even known each other before that," Chouji asked, shoving another fistful of potato chips into his mouth.

"We hadn't known each other," she muttered, refusing to meet Shikamaru's piercing stare.

"And you tried to kill him…" It wasn't a question.

"He really, _really _pisses me off."

"And you him?"

"Yeah…"

"Tch, that's stupid," Shikamaru broke in, dodging as she threw a stray shuriken at his face.

"It was a bad day, okay?"

* * *

Ino's pale blue eyes focused intently on the kunai grasped in her hand. Sighing, she continued to polish it, grinning as it cut through the rag. She had made a point to sharpen all of her kunai's before tomorrow, but she was paying special attention to this one.

This one had had the Hyuuga's blood on it.

"That son of a bitch…" She hissed, continuing her vigorous scrubbing.

_"Look, how about you just stay to that side of the training field and I stay on this one?" she yelled, blonde hair sweaty. The stuffed dummy torn apart completely in front of her drooped in relief. _

_Neji's cold eyes watched her impassively, as he stopped his beating of the wooden post. "Or I could just stay here?" he mocked, smirking as the kunoichi ground her teeth together. _

_"I was here first you asshole! I've been here every day training and you are always here to mess it up!" she exclaimed, throwing up her hands. She was already angry enough with Shikamaru at the moment, she didn't need this crap._

_The dummy would've shrank back if it could've. It had been thankful for the man's provided distraction, but now he was only making her angrier. _

_And her being angrier meant itself being destroyed. _

_"Yes, but this is obviously the better training field. Maybe you should go train on one more suited for your level."_

_There was silence. _

_"You did NOT just insult my skills."_

_"I believe I just did."_

_Ino ground her teeth together. "You ass."_

_"Oh how original, does the writers guild know about you?" Neji laughed. "I am obviously the better ninja. You wouldn't be able to even touch me."_

_Ino twitched, "Are you trying to provoke me?"_

_"Of course not," Neji smirked, before resuming his stance. "You're just in a bad mood because someone you loved was taken from you. Jealousy is an ugly emotion… isn't it?"_

_The dummy shrank back as the girl whirled, the kunai in her hand aimed for it's private parts. It nearly sighed in relief when Ino froze mid-throw at the man's words.__ "What… are you talking about?"_

_"I can see it. With my eyes. Your jealousy, and hatred for someone. How pathetic."_

_"You know nothing!" Ino yelled, furious. She was NOT jealous about Shikamaru and Temari being together. She was happy for them, she _was.

_"Then why are you so mad? I can see it, everything. Does he know? Does he know that if you were drunk or crazy that you would go for her? Try to kill her?"_

_"You have no room to talk!" she yelled, so angry she saw red. "Main branch family this, main branch family that! Isn't that a little obsessive? You tried to kill Hinata!"_

_She saw the jounin's brow furrow, and knew she had struck a nerve. Neji dropped into an offensive stance, teeth bared. "Do you think you're the only one here to train for personal reasons? Don't push me, bitch."_

_"Oh how original," she sneered, also dropping down into the offensive. "You are _so _going down."_

_Ino's friend's found them an hour later, blood running down their faces, and weapons poised to kill. _

She had been jealous. She realized that now, but that didn't mean she bore any bad blood towards Temari. It had been a two week thing, easy to get over, and now that she had thought back about it, he had said something about personal problems too. Interesting… That was probably the reason he had been so ready to fight.

Legs cramping as she stood, Ino stretched, stowing the sharpened kunai's in her nin pouch.

* * *

The room stunk like old people.

Neji's nose wrinkled, imperceptibly before his face became a mask. The elders sat around the table, wrinkled faces drooping as they stared at him.

He didn't like the elders. The younger Hyuuga didn't see the reason for them. It wasn't like they made smart, reliable decisions. It was more like, 'Disaster! We don't know anything about him but we're automatically assume that he's the bad guy and we're gonna kill him!'

They never actually knew whether the person they were persecuting was actually guilty. They were corrupt, and had too much power.

They used that power to make decisions that furthered their gain.

Neji fought the urge to tap his foot irritably. They would be able to hear it, and would automatically take it as a sign of disobedience.

"What do you think of this proposal, Neji-chan?" An old lady with two inch long ears asked him, face solemn.

Neji barely kept his mask from showing the disgust of having such a improper title attached to his name. "I think the exact same thing as last time you asked me for such a service."

"You only got lucky last time, Neji-chan. Your fiance backed out at the last moment because of you're unfortunate mishap with the flower girl."

"Her name is Yamanaka Ino, and she is of no concern here," he hissed, furious at the jounin's mention.

The Elders shifted, muttering amongst themselves, causing Neji to realize his folly. He had let his true emotions show through.

_That bitch, causing trouble for me even now. You'd think she was doing this on purpose. _

_"_Actually, Neji" his uncle spoke from the head chair. His eyes were solemn. "She is of every concern here."

Neji took a second to resign himself to a crappy day. "I don't understand, Uncle," he said, wanting to rub his temples. He could feel a headache coming on.

"Of course you don't," a young man around Neji's age spoke from his side.

Neji shot him a glare, immediately recognizing the speaker as Takashi Omoe, one of his more distant cousins. Takashi was a brat in Neji's eyes. The man was only about seven years older then Neji himself. He had never entered the academy to become a ninja, instead he had been taught at home for only the financial reasonings of the Hyuuga clan.

_He isn't even supposed to be on the Council, _Neji thought, angrily. Omoe's father had died about two years of mysterious circumstances after Takashi's education had been completed, and Takashi had been his only successor.

Neji thought it was a little too convenient.

"Because of your 'mishap' with Yamanaka Ino, no suitable brides will wed you. They do not wish to marry a man who would 'do such to another woman.' In other words-"

"They're afraid of you because you're a ninja. So barbaric, don't you think?" Takashi interrupted, sneering. "That you would do such a thing to such a pretty young lady. You could've killed her!"

_She could've killed me, _Neji wanted to say, but decided against it. Just the thought jabbed at his already bruised pride. He really hadn't meant to challenge Yamanaka. She had just caught him at a really bad time.

"_Anyway," _Neji's Uncle cut back across Takashi, glaring at the younger man. "The Yamanaka family are terribly sorry for the influence and have offered their assistance."

"How? They can't help in such matters."

"They can," his uncle said, waving a hand.

"How, pray tell?" Neji questioned, disbelieving. The Yamanaka's were famous for their talent at interrogating enemies, but nothing else. They didn't have money, or anything of worth to give to the Hyuuga.

Neji's Uncle, at seeing Neji's smug look, lifted an eyebrow.

"They have offered their only offspring and daughter Yamanaka Ino in an arranged marriage as payment."

**Jesus. It _still _sucks. **

**Ah well, at least I'm trying.  
**

**If you want me to continue click the little green button below!**

**Yes, this one.**

**\/ **


	2. In da Nude

Early mornings sucked. Big time. Yamanaka Ino was _not _one for early morning wake up calls. Yes, she was a ninja. And _yes, _she was trained to snap awake at the slightest sound whether that be a bug or another nin, but that did not mean she liked getting up early. Actually, she was pretty sure that being a ninja was the reason she liked sleeping in so much.

Sighing and cursing her pink-haired friend to every hell known to man, Ino stretched. The still-warm blankets slipped off of her naked body easily, and she mourned their passing. Sunlight from the cracked curtains caused dappled shapes to appear on the floor, outlining her royal purple carpet, and she admired the color before dropping out of her bed. Yawning, she walked over to her walk-in closet, stepping over the threshold while being careful not to stub her toe on the wood. Racks of clothing on all occasions were hung on the left, her ninja clothes and gear stuck on the left. Her _large _collection of shoes were at the back. She grabbed her normal ninja outfit and continued almost mechanically to her dresser to get her underwear and sports bra.

The morning routine was second nature to her now, and she barely noticed as she strapped her leg pouch full of newly sharpened kunai to her upper thigh. She went downstairs, taking and eating a bagel from her bread basket. The only thing that made her pause was the package sitting right beside the door leading out of her apartment.

Growling, Ino took the package and stepped outside into early morning sunlight.

Today was going to be an awful day, she could already tell.

A morning breeze made Ino's hair twist, and she shook her head, trying to make it stay down. Her view of the city was one that made her smile, the sun beaming down on civilian and ninja alike. Ninja preparing for the day ran through the streets and early morning vendors were setting up their wares. Grinning at the nostalgia of it all, she pushed off the ground, jumping on top of the telephone pole by channeling chakra to her feet. Jumping from roof to roof, Ino continued to the Hyuuga main compound.

Ino couldn't help but wonder about the man she was going to deliver this confidential package to. Hyuuga Neji, a prodigy in his own right (even in the Hyuuga household)…. who was he exactly? Ino herself had never really known him personally. The first time she had ever seen the Hyuuga had been at the Chuunin exams.

_He had been an asshole then, too, _Ino thought as she landed on a roof, scattering a flock a birds. _He almost killed Naruto. _Though, if she thought back, he had been one of the people to go after Sasuke and try to bring him back _for _Naruto. In fact, he had almost _died. _

_He's still an asshat, _she told herself furiously.

Ino reached the compound quickly. Brow furrowed, she examined the buildings surrounding her. Where was she supposed to go?

_Just choose some random direction, Ino, _she thought, looking at each building in turn. She couldn't sense the Hyuuga's chakra, and after a moment she decided on the smallest building to the left.

The entranceway was decorated richly with kanji and symbols she didn't understand. The wood was expensive and well sanded. Being careful to not make too much noise, Ino slipped off her shoes before entering. "Hello?" she called, hesitantly, the package still under her arm. "Delivery for one Hyuuga Neji?"

There was no answer. The whole house remained silent. Cursing her luck, Ino ventured farther into the richly furnished room, and up a hallway stuck over in the side. Ino walked down the hallway silently, stopping and listening at each doorway. Nothing but creaks of the floorboards under her feet were heard. None of the rooms in the hallway were occupied, and Ino decided to take the staircase at the end of the corridor up to the next floor. She was greeted by _another _hallway.

Ino walked down the hall, freezing as she reached the fourth door down. It was different from the rest; more like hers, which was western styled. The sound of easy breathing came from the doorway, and Ino carefully opened it, almost letting out a gasp at the sight that greeted her.

A man lay there, long, chocolate brown hair draped down the his shoulders. He was topless, probably pants-less, though she wasn't going to pull down the sheets to find out. Ino prided herself on her knowledge on men, and everything that she saw screamed fucking _beautiful. _His skin was milky white as if he was never in the sun. Scars ran down his chest from punctures and slashes- the mark of a nin, but instead of marring him they gave him a certain character. She swallowed as she saw the thin line of brown hair that reached from his bellybutton to the covers. His well defined abs weren't too bulky, more slim muscle than muscled bodybuilder. She continued up, up, up to the face, so familiar yet _not _in sleep and then to his forehead that held a evergreen-colored tattoo-

"Oh fuck…!" Ino couldn't stop herself from gasping as she realized the man she was practically drooling over was Hyuuga Neji. The man that she hated and vice versa.

Before she could even think about running a kunai was pressed to her throat and a hand was hovering menacingly over her left breast; above the thump-thump that was her heart going off the wall. "Oh _fuck. _Ohfuckohfuck. Oh _fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck," _she gasped again on the realization that he _was _naked.

"What are you doing in my room?" the words came out menacing and cold. The kunai cut a ribbon in her neck.

"I came to deliver a package for Sakura. I didn't know this was your room," she said quickly, and was relieved when the kunai was gone. She waited for him to move, but was disappointed when he remained, hand still hovering. "Um, can you put on boxers or… something?"

"Where's the package?" he demanded, and for the first time she met his furious gaze. Blue met white and she saw the recognition in his eyes.

"Here," Ino said, forcing the package forward without looking down. It wasn't that she was squeamish, and she wasn't a virgin- definitely not; she, she…

She didn't know why she refused to look down.

Neji took the package, giving her a heart stopping glare before turning and walking towards a dresser in the corner of the room. He opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of boxers. He put them on slowly as Ino looked pointedly in every other direction.

"Why are you here?" he snarled when he was finished, tossing the package on the bed.

"I already told you-"

"I mean _you. You _specifically."

Ino frowned, then said, "Because Haruno Sakura is a manipulative bitch sometimes."

"Clarify. _Now._"

"Why do you need any more clarity? Are you _stupid?"_

They stood there glaring at each other.

"Get out of my house," Neji snarled, turning his back on her.

"Fine," Ino said, expecting nothing more. She turned and stepped back out into the hallway, shutting it behind her with a bang. She left the compound in a daze. She didn't know what was going on. Why had it suddenly hit her that he was so good looking?This was the man she _despised. _Fuck, she would've bought a poster from his _fan club _and riddled it with holes if she could've! Not that the fan club members would ever give her a poster after she had tried to kill 'their man.'

Yeah.

They had tried to _kill each other. _There was no attraction. None.

She refused.

* * *

Neji liked his sleep just like any young adult, but unlike any other young adult (besides the nin kind) he was trained to be awakened at the slightest sound. So when he was woken from his dreamless sleep by a choice few very bad words, he had thought immediately it was some big burly enemy nin that liked cussing.

He had run into the type before. Kicked their asses too.

But instead of finding himself about to decapitate some ugly asshole looking to steal the Hyuuga 'prodigy' he found himself looking down into blue. Bright blue.

Blue that he had seen before.

What was _that _doing here? Had she finally gone crazy and decided to kill him in his sleep? After a second, he surmised that no, she hadn't come to kill him. It was probably even supposed to be a friendly visit that held to fighting by the way her eyes were glazed over in shock.

It was then he realized he was naked.

Neji cursed as he pulled on his clothes. Why had she been so shocked? He wasn't the only one that slept naked, was he?

Snorting, Neji sat down on his comfy, still warm bed, and slipped on a shoe. Looking at the clock he had mounted on the wall, he realized that he still had four hours until the newest meeting. The meeting that discussed his engagement to the woman that had just interrupted his morning.

"She doesn't know," he said aloud, shocked. "She only came to deliver some package because Haruno made her. Does Haruno know?"

Probably not. The woman was just scary intuitive when it came to the outside world.

So Yamanaka Ino didn't know of the predicament they were currently in? Well, he certainly wasn't going to be the one to tell her. Finished dressing, Neji entered his bathroom, and grabbed a brush, brushing his overly long hair; the mark of a powerful bloodline member. After a moment, he decided to leave it down, not really feeling like digging for a hair tie.

He had some therapeutic training to do.

* * *

**Soooooo, what'd you think? :D I was going to make the chapter longer, but it was taking too long. x3 **

**Now review replies:**

**Oztan- Thank you. I'm trying.**

**akane0arwen5- Thank you! Bleach FTW XD**

**Sasina- Thank you and I'll try.**

**OrangeRamenCup- I SHALL TRY xD**

**EmoPrincess21- I'm glad it's better!**

**Kigaroo- Thank you. NejiXIno ish amazing. Too bad there's not many fics for them.**

**WooHooXD- Here ya go!**

**Ino2613- I is updating right now XD Help my muse if you wish.**

**poisoniy1413- Yes, yes it does.**

**030marli- I am!**

**x-GaaIno-x-For-Life-x- THANK YOU XD**

**Katrina- T.T I guess it is a disaster. I might just stick to one-shots from now on, huh?**

**Sasina- Thank ya, again.**

**Kalui- I is!**

**el Cierto- Trust me, the old one was HORRIBLE. Ino passed out from being suffocated. By a hug. Fail much? Dx x3**

**indigo yamanaka- same as el Cierto, and thanks.**

**Lems- and they'll continue to hate each other. For a while. **

**shourin- both of your comments made me lol. Hard. Thank you for the pick me up XP I'm sorry the author note of doom disappointed you so XD**

**AvengingRaven- Thank you for your interest and all of your nice comments and PM's. It makes me very happy :)**

**OH! I've started editing AMVs so that takes up a good amount of my time. PEACE, CLICK THE BUTTON, HELP MY MUSE.  
THANK YOU ALL! **


End file.
